


Sailor Reshiram

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White loves being Sailor Reshiram about as much as she loves Tuxedo N.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Reshiram

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> This was from a challenge where people would send me a pairing & a number which represented an AU setting.

Being Sailor Reshiram fucking rocked, as White had decided the first time she got to kick a monster’s head off. Okay, she’d always been slightly violent, but now she knew why in the form of her past life: her kingdom and life and love had all been destroyed by some bitch and then her Moon Queen mother had had to kill herself to give them all a second chance at life. It was a little taxing.

Reshiram said she got carried away. White didn’t believe that.

N said she was kind of scary when she fought, but at the same time that he was glad because it meant he knew she was capable of protecting herself against any one or thing.

White wished she could say the same thing about N.

Oh, N tried, dressing up in a tuxedo and a mask and throwing roses while Zekrom kind of chortled, but that didn’t do much other than serve as a good distraction. White didn’t love N because he was tough or protective or anything like that, though. She loved him because he was adorable, innocent, everything she needed to stop from becoming jaded during the battling monsters and that bitch who destroyed her kingdom.

And it didn’t hurt that N was literally King of the Earth.


End file.
